Kepemilikan
by Arcella06
Summary: Awalnya sih dimulai dari pernyataan. Seiring waktu malah ada debat tentang kepemilikan. Uhuk, kepemilikan apa ya yang dimaksud? Saksikan- eh baca saja jika ingin tau!


HETALIA © Himaruya Hidekaz~ Kepemilikan © Arcella06 & A. Rainy24 Warn: OOC parah-, typo(s) merajalela, de el el.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari di sebuah rumah yang indah, bersih, sederhana, rapi, adem, dan segalanya yang baik- tinggal seorang nation yang kurus ceking, berambut hitam lebat bak orang iklan shampoo ditambah aura cling-cling, mata berwarna hitam pekat, muka datar kayak triplek, dan badan yang ga tinggi ga pendek. Dialah Japan atau sering dipanggil Nihon. Suasana tenang nan damai pun tercipta untuk beberapa saat sampai seseorang datang lari sambil teriak seperti dikejar anak anjing.

"NIHOOOOOON~~~!" 

Teriak orang itu dengan menggunakan nada khas film tungtarangtung- you know lah, film legend. Dengan gemulainya mendobrak pintu dengan muka tanpa dosa, pintu dari kayu itupun bercerai runtuh dengan slow nya, sampai2 salah satu serpihan kayu pun mengedipkan mata sambil merentangkan tangan kayunya. "Akhirnya bebas~~~~~~" ah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan. Kita kembali kepada pemuda yang dengan uhukmukabohongsokpolosuhuk ini.

"Nihon! Nihon! Nihon! Apa kau disini?!" 

Oh please anak muda yang sebenarnya tua, dia bukan Charlie Charlie.

Mendengar suara roboh ditambah suara nyaring nan berisik dari depan rumahnya, Nihon pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan ia pun hanya bisa menatap datar pemandangan yang memukau(?) didepannya.

Tidak perlu diberitau ia pun sudah tau dalang dibalik semua ini.

seorang pemuda tinggi, agak gemuk(?), berkacamata, berambut dirty blonde. yup

America- nation berisik luar binasa yang kalau berdiri didekatnya saat ia sedang berkicau sebaiknya siapkan penyumpal telinga. Japan... kenapa kau sampai berpikir begitu sih?

"Konnichiwa America-san" sapa Nihon dengan nada super datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"EI-YOO NIHON" sapanya balik sambil rangkul, dengan 400km/jam langsung menyentil dahi Japan.

"Oh ayolah, hilangkan muka datar itu," katanya masih dengan senyum yang woah.

"Duh...!" ringis Nihon sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah akibat disentil lalu ia melihat senyuman America.

 **BLUSH!**

Entah kenapa mukanya langsung memanas melihat senyuman itu.

Sayangnya Hero jadi-jadian kita satu ini tidak peka sama muka merahnya Japan.

"Hahahahaha ga sakit kan?" tawa khas pun terdengar nyaring.

Masih merangkul Japan dan beberapa detik kemudian otak lola nya baru ngeh.

"Uh..." keluhnya sambil liat sekitar.

"Asap darimana ya?" 

Duh- America, sepintar-pintarnya kamu ada goblognya juga ya.

Nihon yang mukanya merah padam karena tidak biasa dipeluk ataupun dirangkul oleh siapapun apalagi melihat senyuman dari seorang yang tampan tapi lola ini.

Mendengar ucapan dari temannya ini. Nihon segera melepas pelukannya sambil mundur dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam dari America.

"A-ada a-a-apa A-America-san k-kesini...?" tanya Nihon dengan suara gagap seperti ikan yang kehabisan nafas.

Muka bingung pun tercipta. "Nihon, kenapa mundur gitu?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Nihon sebelumnya, America maju perlahan mendekati Nihon. Terus berjalan dan secara sengaja membuat Nihon terpojok.

Nihon pun gelagapan melihat dirinya terpojok diantara tembok dan seorang nation berkacamata. mukanya memucat. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk memikirkan cara agar dia tidak terpojok. tiba-tiba...

"A-ANDA DAPAT 50% DISKON PIZZA PAS-"

Serunya dengan suara kencang. Tapi... Hah?

Mendengar Nihon berbicara, karena hobby makannya kumat dia malah bersemangat sambil memegang kedua bahu Nihon.

"B-benarkah?!" Dengan sedikit bumbu goncangan, membuat Nihon terguncang2 seperti cetar jduar-jduar. Kalau membahana sudah biasa.. iya sudah biasa kok.

"Kapan kita akan ke kedai pizza!?" Tanya America lagi dengan posisi yang sama.

Nihon pun terguncang dengan luar binasa sampai-sampai matanya sudah berputar-putar(?) dan juga jiwanya juga sudah terbang keluar dari mulut nation malang tersebut.

dan pertanyaan America pun masih belum terjawab.

Kaget. Goncangan yang ia buat terlalu besar, langsung saja ia menarik kembali jiwa Nihon yang terbang sedang memasang smiling face. Dengan cepat ia mematahkan sayap dan mengambil bunderan berbentuk donat yang langsung di'hap' sama dia pemirsa. Mengambil corong dan memasukkan jiwa Nihon dari situ, supaya bisa ditelan Nihon dengan nikmatnya.

"Makan dengan pelan ya Nihon." Uh, America benar-benar ingin ditabok.

Sang Jiwa yang perlahan dimasukkan kembali melalui mulut raganya itu hanya bisa poker face.

 _'Dia pikir aku ini makanan apa?'_ batin sang jiwa sambil masuk kembali ke raganya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nihon pun perlahan sadar dan mengerjapkan mata agar penglihatannya kembali jelas. Disaat semuanya sudah terlihat jelas, tiba-tiba ia melebarkan matanya dan... refleks langsung memukul wajah orang -nation- didepannya.

 **Duagh duagh duagh**

Bunyi tonjokan

Dimuka America

Tonjoknya keras

Dan berbekas merah-

Ok stop untuk pengamen nyasar yang tiba2 nyanyi tak ingin dibayar. America langsung mundur, memegang mukanya yang memerah karena bekas tinju dari Nihon. Kacamata yang biasa bertengger di mukanya kini sudah jatuh entah kemana.

"K-kenapa aku ditinju Nihon?!" tanya ia sambil mengelus hidungnya.

"Eh...?"

Sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Nihon pun hanya menatap datar.

"Kupikir tadi anda itu Pikachu, America-san"

Plis Nihon, jangan bilang kalau kamu udah mabok game pokemon yang lagi trend sekarang ini, tapi kok malah ditonjok gitu juga ya...? Tau ah, mari kita lihat mereka dulu.

kemudian ia mengambil kacamata America yang berada didekat kakinya.

"Ini, America-san" ia pun memberikan kacamata ke pemiliknya.

"T-tapi kan pikachu lucu!" ucap America sambil memejamkan kedua mata dan bermulut bebek. Selesai dari acara elusannya, ia mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Nihon. Sekilas sempat mengenai kulit putih Nihon, bisa putih karena pake sh*nzui kali ya. Dan tiba-tiba saja

 **Ba-dump!**

Suara jantung- ato suara hati ya? Ah intinya detakan jantung America lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika menyentuh kulit Nihon yang mulus, putih, licin yang langsung syor menurun kalau dipegang- tiba-tiba hatinya menjerit 

_'HIYAAA! AKU MENYENTUH TANGANNYA! OHMEGAT TANGANNYA HALUS SEKALI, NYAHAHA'_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati dan sedikit melompat-lompat.

Nihon yang melihat ekspresi aneh dari wajah America pun hanya menatap bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung coba? Setelah di pukul wajahnya lalu teriak marah-marah dan akhirnya malah tersenyum aneh seperti orang gila.

Dia mengira kalau temannya ini sudah kehabisan stok makanan di rumahnya hingga membuatnya jadi ga beres seperti saat ini. Kau salah Nihon... mungkin saja itu efek akibat pukulanmu tadi oh atau dia lagi senang dan bahagia bisa menyentuh tangan mulusmu~

Merasa tidak nyaman melihat ekspresi menggelikan didepannya ini, Nihon pun berdehem kecil dan ia bertanya.

"Ada perlu apa kemari, America-san?" dengan nada suara selembut sutra, ia bertanya pada temannya yang lola itu.

Masih didalam acara senang-senangnya, langsung berubah menjadi muka seperti baru ingat. 

"A-ah iya... uhm... aku kesini karena... uh..." sedikit menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuk, mukanya merah seperti cabe rawit, tak berani natap Nihon. 

Nihon mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung melihat perubahan sikap America.

"Anda kenapa, America-san? Anda demam kah? lihat muka anda memerah, America-san"

Karena panik, America langsung menjawab dengan sangat cepat sambil mengada-ngadakan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ah..uh...tadiakuabismakanapplepie! Ahyah applepiedangabisadiambil, jadisekalianakumakanovennya!"

"Hah...?"

Nihon mengedutkan mata kirinya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar ucapan super cepat layaknya pesawat jet dari mulut nation penyuka junk food tersebut.

"A-apa...?" 

"A-ah lupakan saja, aku kesini k-karena..." America terdiam, bimbang ingin lanjut bicara atau tidak.

"hah... yasudah..." Nihon menghela nafas.

"Karena apa, America-san?"

"Karena..." America memainkan jarinya sambil melihat arah lain. "Karena... u-uh karena..."

"Karena... apa..?" tanya Nihon dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Karena..."

Hanya kata karena yang diucapkan America, mungkin dia ingin tunggu Liberty hancur baru bicara.

Mendengar kata yang sama berulang kali, akhirnya Nihon mengambil katananya yang berada diatas meja tepat disampingnya dan kemudian ia mengacungkan ujung katana tersebut tepat didepan wajah America.

"Katakan, America-san. Sebelum katana ini menggores wajahmu"

"E-eh?!" tersentak, lalu menjauhkan katana tersebut. America kembali melangkah, mendekati Nihon dan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Nihon. "A-aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.."

Nihon tersentak saat tangannya disentuh dan katana yang ia pegangpun jatuh dan mengenai lantai.

"A-America-san?!" seru Nihon dengan muka merah padam.

"M-membicarakan... a-a-apa...?" gagap Nihon.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu, bukankah bunga sakura sedang mekar bulan ini?" tanya America dengan senyumnya yang khas, langsung saja America menarik lembut tangan Nihon keluar.

"A-a i-itu m-memang benar..." ucap Nihon dengan suara pelan.

Mukanya makin memerah dan jantungnya doki-doki karena tangannya digenggam lembut oleh America.

Nihon menundukkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

Karena tak melihat kebelakang lagi, America tak menyadari muka merah Nihon. Lalu berjalan terus dan tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Nihon tertabrak punggungnya.

"Uhm... Nihon..." ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Nihon tersentak kaget saat menabrak punggung America dan saat ia mendengar suara America.

"I-Iya, A-America-san...?" dengan suara yang pelan ia tetap menunduk kepala tidak ingin menatap muka nation didepannya ini.

"U-uh... aku ingin..." nada suaranya seperti orang ingin menyatakan perasaan. Lalu berbalik dan berjongkok, memegang tangan Nihon lembut dengan satu tangannya.

Gayanya sama persis seperti pangeran nyasar tersesat dari hutan seberang.

"Eh?!"

kaget dengan tingkah tak biasa dari America. Nihon semakin gelagapan dan jantungnya doki-doki makin cepat ditambah mukanya sudah semerah tomat yang ditanam Spain bareng Romano. 

"A-America-san... a-ada apa...?"

"Aku ingin..." dengan tatapan mata bersinar, menatap Nihon lekat.

"I-ingin apa, A-America-san...?"

"Aku... ingin... aku ingin kau menunjukkan jalan menuju taman..."

"..." hening. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun. 

**Crack!**

kecuali suara retakan kokoro dari seorang nation asia malang ini. Hatinya hancur pemirsa(?).

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di wajah hero jadi-jadian kita.

Dan Nihon kembali memasang wajah datarnya kemudian pergi menuju taman meninggalkan seonggok tubuh yang terkapar dibelakangnya.

Suara paduan tamparan pun terdengar jelas sampai membuat burung yang terbang menutup telinga. America kembali terkapar dengan lekuk tubuh yang indah di tanah, dengan tangan cap 5 jari dipipi yang baru saja dicetak dengan mulus, America hanya bisa mangap-mangap seperti ikan kehabisan nafas.

Sang pelaku tamparan tersebut sudah melangkah menjauhi seeonggok mayat(?) yang terkapar indah tersebut.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dan ia tetap terus melangkah pergi menuju taman.

 _'America-san baka!'_ batin Nihon kesal. Mukanya memerah karena kesal. Pipi sedikit dikembungkan.

Setelah lama bermeditasi, akhirnya America bangkit, lalu dengan langkah 1000 kaki langsung mengejar Nihon.

"N-Nihon! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak tau jalan!"

Tangannya menggapai-gapai Nihon, seperti anak yang ditinggal ibunya. Iyak, hampir sedikit lagi kena, dan yaash! America pun kembali menggenggam tangannya Nihon.

Merasakan tangannya digenggam, Nihon menatap America dengan muka cemberutnya dan menatap America dengan tatapan 'Jangan sentuh'. Ia melepas genggaman tangan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan America.

 _'Uwaaaah imutnya~~~'_ jerit hati America lagi. Beberapa saat untuk berteriak, lalu sadar lagi karena ditinggal Nihon.

"H-Hey Nihon, jangan tinggalkan aku, hey-" ucap America sambil mencoba menahan Nihon. 

Tak peduli dengan suara yang terus memanggilnya. Nihon tetap melangkah menuju taman.

 _'America-san baka! baka! baka!'_ gerutu Nihon didalam hatinya.

"Uh.."

Mengeluh sesaat. Kemudian muncul senter diatas kepalanya, langsung saja America menarik paksa Nihon ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat.

"Nihon... jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja..."

Dan terlebih, suaranya sengaja ia buat sexy voice, berharap agar Nihon bisa luluh.

 **BLUSH!**

Muka Nihon kembali memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Jantungnya kembali doki-doki.

"A-America-san?!" seru Nihon sedikit(?) histeris karena dipeluk secara mendadak.

'Uhh...'

Entah kenapa jantung Nihon berdebar sangat cepat mendengar suara seksi dari hero jadi-jadian ini.

"Sekarang jangan main tinggal ya? Aku tersesat nanti bagaimana?"

America menunduk, melihat Nihon. Dicubitnya hidung Nihon sambil tersenyum lebar yang memiliki banyak dosa disana.

 **Doki doki**

Jantung Nihon terus berdetak cepat, wajahnya memerah total. 

"S-saya benar-benar minta maaf..." ucap Nihon dengan nada suara setengah menyesal.

"Tak perlu minta maaf," ucap America sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tak sadar -atau emang disengaja- America mencium dahi Nihon sekilas, dengan muka sok polosnya ia berdiri di samping Nihon.

"Nah, ayo lanjut~ apa masih jauh?"

Nihon semakin gelagapan dengan tingkah aneh America. Wajahnya terus memerah bahkan sampai mengeluarkan asap, ia menundukkan kepala berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total.

"T-Tidak jauh... A-America-san..." Nihon menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Uhmm.. kamu jadi gagap gitu, Nihon..." ucap America dengan pandangan kedepan, beberapa saat baru melihat muka Nihon. "Nihon.. mukamu memerah..."

America berhenti sebentar, refleks memegang kedua pipi Nihon dan menyentuhkan dahinya sendiri dengan dahi Nihon untuk sekedar mengecek suhu badan Nihon.

Melihat jarak mereka cuma beberapa cm lagi, refleks Nihon langsung mendorong America menjauh.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, America-san!" seru Nihon dengan cepat.

Setelah itu Nihon langsung berlari pergi menjauhi America.

Nihon terus berlari hingga ia menuju taman sakura. Meninggalkan America. 

**Yash~**

Suara seruling bambu pun izin lewat dihadapan America. _'Lagi-lagi... aku ditinggal...'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Hmm.." gumam America. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum gentle sambil berjalan mengikuti arah yang dilalui Nihon tadi. _'Tapi dia benar-benar imut jika tsundere begitu..'_

Setelah sampai di taman Nihon mencari tempat duduk yang ada disana. Melihat ada kursi kosong di sebelah pohon sakura ia segera menuju kesana dan duduk sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan America. 

"K-kenapa jadi begini...?" tanya Nihon entah kepada siapa. 

"Kenapa? Apa kamu masih tidak peka, wahai tuan?" Semut kecil lewat berbicara. Berbicara. Dengan Nihon. BERBICARA. Hah, Nihon sudah terlewat batas doki-doki sampai berpikir semut mengajaknya bicara.

Nihon melihat semut yang bisa berbicara. Sekali lagi Ber. bi. ca. ra.

Nihon langsung menepuk kedua pipinya yang merona tadi secara berulang ulang.

 _'Aku pasti bermimpi...!'_ batin Nihon masih menepuk pipinya.

"Anda tidak bermimpi tuan," ucap si semut lagi. Nihon yakin sekarang dia hanya berhalusinasi, ia mencoba menepis imajinasi tersebut. Dari jauh America melihat Nihon, senyum cerah pun tercetak, tapi tak lama karena ia melihat tingkah aneh Nihon.

Nihon sangat yakin kalau dirinya masih waras tapi kenapa ia bisa mendengar semut bicara?

 _'A-aku... t-tidak gila...!'_

Nihon makin panik dan memegang kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia masih waras.

 _'Tidak ada semut yang bisa bicara...!'_ batinnya histeris.

America yang semakin bingung pun mendekati Nihon, perlahan tapi pasti. Seperti mata-mata gagal profesional. Meyakinkan langkah kakinya tidak menimbulkan suara, langsung saja America memeluknya dari belakang sambil meniup-niup telinga Nihon.

Tersentak kaget. Nihon langsung melihat kebelakang dan wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali memanas.

"U-uhh... A-America-san...?" tatap Nihon dengan muka blushing. 

"Ada apa denganmu, Nihon? Kamu jadi aneh..." America mengucapkannya dengan sedikit menyeringai, sengaja mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seorang... pervert.

Nihon yang melihat seringai tersebut kembali tergagap.

"A-anda... MESUM!" teriak Nihon sambil memejamkan mata dan menonjok batang hidung si maniak burger yang kayaknya udah diracuni sama si kodok jenggotan alias France.

"A-Argh!" America lagi-lagi mengerang dan sedikit mundur. Panik, ia langsung menjelaskan.

"T-tenang dulu Nihon! A-aku bersikap gini supaya kau kembali normal! Daritadi kau bersikap aneh! M-maafkan aku!"

"Seringai anda mirip sekali saat France-san melihat cewek-cewek cantik dijalan!"

Di suatu tempat France yang lagi naked sambil tebar pesona ditepi jalan akibat dikejar sama petugas keamanan tiba-tiba langsung bersin ditempat. 

"A-apa...? s-saya baik-baik saja, America-san..."

"H-hey, seringai ini asli seringai khasku! K-kau harus bedakan!" Masih sedikit panik, kemudian America menghela nafas, memilih duduk disamping Nihon.

"..."

"Ok maaf... baiklah, aku akan bilang asalan ku yang sebenarnya kesini.."

"T-terserah anda saja..." ucap Nihon mencoba mengalah lalu ia kembali menatap nation didepannya ini.

"Jadi alasan apa, America-san?" tanya Nihon dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Uh yang pertama.. Nihon, jangan formal gitu dong. Biasa saja sama seorang hero ini! Anggap saja hero ini sudah benar-benar dekat," ucap America sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"A-a b-baiklah, America-san m-maksud saya... America-kun..." ucap Nihon dengan muka blushing. 

"Nah itu baru yang kuinginkan." America tersenyum cerah sambil memejamkan mata, lalu kembali kepada tujuannya.

"Uhh... saya masih belum terbiasa..." ucap Nihon pelan lalu ia kembali menatap America dengan wajah penasaran 

"Coba biasakan!" ucap America sambil menepuk keras punggung Nihon. Sampai bunyi!

"Aduh!" teriak Nihon kesakitan sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Itu sakit sekali, America-kun..."

"E-eh.. maaf..." America mengelus punggungnya Nihon sambil tersenyum penyesalan(?) 

"Ah baiklah.. s-sebenarnya ini yang ingin aku katakan..."

"Tidak apa, America-kun..." ucap Nihon masih mengelus punggungnya.

"Jadi apa itu?" lanjut Nihon menatap penasaran nation didepannya.

"Uhmm.. aku ingin.." ucap America gugup sambil memainkan jarinya kembali.

"Uhm? Ingin apa, America-kun?" tanya Nihon sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Menatap polos nation didepannya.

"Ah... uh... aku ingin... uhm..." 

"Ingin apa, America-kun?"

Ternyata Nihon tidak peka dengan sikap aneh dari America. 

"Aku ingin... arrrghh kenapa susah sekali!" America geram sambil mencengkram rambutnya, berguling-guling ditanah dan menjedukkan kepalanya di pohon terdekat.

"Eeeehh?" tiba-tiba banyak muncul tanda tanya diatas kepala Nihon. Masih bingung melihat tingkah America.

 _'Ada apa dengannya...?'_ batin Nihon yang cuma menatap America yang sedang menjedukkan kepalanya ke pohon.

Masih dalam acara menjedukkan kepalanya, sambil mengatakan 'kenapa susah' secara berulang. 

America, you bego.

Nihon cuma memperhatikan. Tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu kegiatan America sama sekali.

 _'America-kun aneh'_ batin Nihon dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Nihon, good job nak(?). 

Merasa sudah cukup membuat kepalanya terbentur, ia akhirnya berani mengucapkan. Karena otaknya geser sedikit, jadi ada rasa beraninya, ih rasa beraninya malu ya.

"N-Nihon.. a-aku ingin..." 

"Ingin apa America-kun?" tanya Nihon masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Aduduh Nihon, kamu kok gak peka sama America sih?

"Hah.. tarik.. buang.. tarik.. buang..." setelah acara buang nafasnya, lalu America membusungkan dadanya. "Nihon.. aku ingin mengatakan-"

 **-TBC-**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chap1 -w-)/**

 **Biarpun ngegantung(?) ya? /kabur**

 **Betewe(?) ini fanfic collab bareng A. Rainy24. Makasih banyak xD**

 **Sekian, sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnya-**


End file.
